


Oh Zoinks

by Shootmethroughmyhead



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid, The Solve It Squad - Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shootmethroughmyhead/pseuds/Shootmethroughmyhead
Summary: Paul can't really complain. He has a job that pays somewhat decently, has a pretty average (boring) life, and he gets to see the pretty barista everyday when he goes to Beanies. Yeah, his boss is kinda an ass, and his coworkers get on his nerves more often than not, but he can't complain. He likes his average, admittedly boring life, but it's not like it's going to change anytime soon. Right?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Oh Zoinks

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic I've really worked on and actually posting, so you know what that means. Flame my ass, roast me. No I'm kidding, please don't. Leave suggestions and ways to improve please!!

It was supposed to be like any other day. Just another day at the office, where reports were due at 4, and the stupid printer would jam right as you needed to use it. Another day where Charlotte absentmindedly empties the sugar dispenser as Bill complains yet again about his daughter, and Ted bitches about going to Beanies without him. It was supposed to be like any other day, so why wasn’t it?

  
_July 23, 2018 - CCRP Technical Office_

  
"God Paul, c'mon." Ted says as he rolls his eyes. "That is the stupidest thing I've heard today, and it's only 11." He only shrugs when Ted frowns at him. He turns back to his screen and continues writing his report when he leaves. The typing from keyboards and paper shuffling are the only sounds in the office. It's one of those rare occasions where no phone is ringing or no one's on a call. The peaceful atmosphere is almost immediately ruined when Mr. Davison walks in. 

"Hey gang," He announces to the room as he clasps his hands together with a toothy grin. "Got some big news." Paul gets comfortable in his chair, and gets ready to ignore the rambling that he always starts with as his coworkers do the same. He sees Charlotte sit hunched over, picking at her fingers and staring at nothing. Bill, dutifully hangs on to every word, even when it’s about rambles of his personal life. 

He looks over to Ted, and he's just as uninterested as everyone else. Entirely unimpressed and bored, with his cheek on his fist, he slouches in his chair with terrible posture. Paul realizes he’s been staring for too long when Ted raises an eyebrow at him. He blinks, turning back to face Mr. Davidson, who’s finally wrapping up his long winded speech.

"Silly of me, isn't it? Now that I got that out of the way.” He jiggles a little before calming down, undeniably thrilled. “So, as you may be unaware, the CEO of the company will be dropping by soon. Nothing to fret, he’ll just walk through and see around the place. He'll probably talk to one or two of you, and then we'll be in a meeting for the rest of the time being." 

That catches the attention of everyone. It's not everyday you might get to meet the CEO of your job. He continues on. Already, there’s whispers floating in the room, and Paul can’t imagine how obnoxious it’ll be when he leaves. He's about to look around the room again, when Ted catches his eye. His head snapped forward at some point when Mr. Davidson was speaking. He’s suddenly alert, listening to every word. He has a tense expression on his face and it’s probably the most serious Paul ever seen Ted. He doesn’t know what warranted a reaction like that, but he doesn’t ask.

When Mr. Davidson does finish and leaves, the floor explodes in excited chatter. There’s no chance that he’s going to be productive when the room’s like this, so he saves his report and turns off his computer. During the time it took him to do so, Bill and Charlotte gathered over at Paul’s desk. 

“CEO, my goodness. Exciting don’t you think?” Charlotte gushes, hands framing her face. “What do you think he’s like?”

“Probably a dick.” Paul tells her truthfully, dodging the swat Charlotte sends his way.

“Oh, that’s mean Paul.” She scolds. Ted rolls over and listens to them for a little while before he joins in.

“So when is he coming?” Ted asks them, nonchalantly as ever. Paul would have fallen for it too, if it wasn’t for the tightness around his eyes. “Anyone know?”

“I think maybe Thursday?” Charlotte says.

“Mr. Davidson said something about next week, he’ll probably send in an email.” Bill tells him helpfully. Ted nods his head at the two as a thanks. He’s uncharacteristically quiet for the rest of the conversation. Paul turns to Bill and Charlotte to see if they notice his behavior. They don’t, talking animatedly between themselves to see.

“You alright Ted? You seem… distracted.” Paul asks him, not concerned but noticing him. 

“Hmm? No, yeah I’m fine.” Ted tells him off handedly. Paul nods, unconvinced, and turns to join Bill and Charlotte. He can’t help but continue to glance over to Ted, who seems lost in thought. He’s not concerned, but definitely begins to feel so when Ted doesn’t tell him off for staring.

..-. .-. .. -.. .- -.-- / .--- ..- .-.. -.-- / ..--- --... --..-- / ..--- ----- .---- ---..

It gets to a point where Paul, in fact, gets so embarrassingly concerned throughout the week that he asks Bill and Charlotte if there’s anything wrong with Ted.

“I didn’t realize you cared about Ted so much Paul. But no, I didn’t notice anything, sorry. Give him some time I guess.” Bill tells him with a shrug one day after work when he asks. Bill’s not much help, but he probably could have approached Charlotte better when he went to ask her.

“Why would you assume I know anything that’s going on with Ted?” She asks, miffed. “Ted and I are nowhere close enough to talk about what troubles us. Whatever it is, I’m sure he’ll get through it. Besides, you know Ted, if he’s going through something he’ll be quiet about it. Lord knows how secretive he can be when he wants to.”

\-- --- -. -.. .- -.-- / .- ..- --. ..- ... - / -.... --..-- / ..--- ----- .---- ---..

Ted didn’t get any better during the week, unlike what Bill and Charlotte said. Instead, he withdrew into himself. Ted was never the social, friendly coworker in the first place, but he completely withdrew himself from them. He threw himself into his work, focused more on his reports or whatever he was working on. More than likely, Ted would be hunched over his screen then not. Not only that, but he worked overtime, something that Paul is sure he’s never seen Ted do in all the time he’s worked for the company. 

He’d turned down offers of a Beanies run whenever Paul asked, he didn’t snark or picked fights with Bill, and strangest of all, he pulled back from Charlotte. Paul doesn’t think the three of them have ever been so confused by Ted before. 

“You need to intervene Paul.” Charlotte tells him one day, pulling him aside.

“Me?” He says incredulity. “Why me? Why don’t you talk to him? He’ll probably actually listen to you. Or Bill.” She stared at him unamused.

“Paul, be serious, you know why it has to be you. You’re the closest one to him, hell,” She cuts off, slightly frustrated. “You’re probably the closest thing to a friend Ted has. You’ve seen Ted, you know him! Ted doesn’t do ‘friends. He doesn’t seem to have any, so it’s up to you to talk to him.”

“That still doesn’t answer my question as to why you can’t talk to him.” Paul asks, unconvinced. She looks down, slightly abashed. She tugs at her sleeve a little before responding, facing the floor.

“Me and Ted are- were fighting.” She corrects. “And well, I-I pushed him away. Told him I never wanted to see him again. Oh, but I didn’t really mean any of it! And I knew Ted knew because he just scoffed, unconvinced! A-and he was still talking to me, but then he stopped, and he stopped talking with you and Bill, and- oh I feel awful. It’s all my fault!” She cries out, covering her face with her hands.

‘ _Oh, oh no. Charlotte’s crying._ ’ He sucks a breath in to hide his wince. “Charlotte,” He says awkwardly. “I’m sure it’s not your fault.” He raises his hand, awkwardly hovering her shoulder before patting gently twice.

“Oh, but it is! I caused all of this, and now Ted won’t talk to any of us, it’s all my fault!” She cries out through her sleeves still.

“Hey, I’m sure it’s not that, it could be a multitude of reasons.” Seeing she’s still unconvinced, he continues. “Look, why don’t I talk to Ted, see what’s going on.” She looks up, uncovering her face.

“Oh Paul, will you really?” She says with glossy eyes. At his nod she instantly relaxes, relieved. He knows he can’t get out of this without hurting Charlotte.

Which is how he’s in this situation, intervening.

“Hey Ted.” Paul says. “I was gonna go grab coffee at Beanies, want to come?” Ted barely acknowledges him or looks up from his screen.

“Mhm. Sounds nice Paul.” He mumbles. Paul frowns a little.

“Ted. Did you even hear me? I’m going to Beanies, don’t you want to go?” Ted does a quiet, little sigh. Paul watches him, silent. He turns his chair to face Paul.

“I’m fine Paul, I gotta get through this report.” He tells him quietly, running his hand down his face exhaustingly. His frown returns, concern growing.

“Are you okay man? You seem…” Exhausted. Quiet. Withdrawn. _Different_. Ted blows air out his mouth, ruffling his normally slick back hair that now falls in strands in front of his face.

“Yeah, just… fucking paperwork.” He says, grabbing a random folder, shaking it before dropping it back on the table. “You know how it is.”

“Yeah, I do.” Paul says, unconvinced. “Listen, why don’t you take a break? You’ve been working a lot, working late. You look exhausted man, we’re getting kind of worried.” Ted looks ready to turn back to his screen. “Come on, humor me.” 

Ted stays silent, seemingly contemplating something. “I’m kinda tight on money right now.” He admits after a while.

“Oh.” Paul blinks. “Oh. Shit Ted, I didn’t-” Paul cuts himself off when Ted chuckles humorlessly.

“Yeah. It’s why I haven’t been going to Beanies recently. I would of taken another shift, but hah, no shift available. And I uh, don’t have the time for another shift anyways, so.” He says with a shrug, spreading his hands when he finishes, purposely avoiding Paul’s eyes.

“God Ted, I um, I'm sorry. I can pay-” This time Paul gets cut off by Ted. 

“Oh God no. Don’t pity me man. It’s not that bad, I just gotta work some more for a while. That’s all.” 

“I’m sorry if I’ve been blowing you guys off all week. I just,” He puffs his cheeks. “I gotta make money. Got bills and rent to pay and shit.” 

“No, yeah I get that.” He says nodding.

“Cool, so if I can…” He points behind him to his computer, wanting to go back. 

“Yeah! Go ahead man, I’m sorry. Uh, hopes it gets better.” 

Ted huffs. “Yeah, me too. Thanks.” He clicks his tongue, finger gunning Paul before returning to his work. Paul stares a little while before walking to the breakroom.

“Well?” Charlotte asks, anxiously. “What’s wrong, what happened?” Behind her is Bill, holding the sugar dispenser. 

“She nearly finished it again.” He explains.

“Nevermind that.” She waves him off impatiently. “What’s wrong with Ted?” She clutches her hands in front of her chest. He hesitates, wondering what’s the right to do.

“Well?” She notices him hesitating, eyes wide. “Is it that serious?” She asks fearfully, head ducking slightly.

“Oh no no.” Paul reassures. “Well it is, b-but he’s fine!” He rushes out, seeing how Charlotte eyes widen with every word.

“Well, you know Ted, he’s too proud to talk about his problems. He’s fine, mostly. It wasn’t you, or any of us. Um, he said he was sorry too, for blowing us off. He’s just… busy, with his problem.” Charlotte bites her lips, nodding as she wrings her hand. 

“Okay, okay.” She whispers. “Ted is fine.”

“Yup.”

“And it’s none of our faults.”

“That’s right.” She bobs her head again.

“Okay, okay.” She starts to relax, fluttering her fingers to her mouth. “Okay, okay.”

“So then, what’s wrong?” Bill asks. Before Paul can say anything, Bill continues. “I know you said it’s personal, but it’s clearly affecting him. So… how can we help?” Charlotte nods eagerly, also wanting to know.

“Just… buying him a drink from Beanies. That’s all.” They both look at Paul unconvinced, but nod their heads when he repeats himself. “Really, that’s all he needs.” Paul accidentally becomes the example for them that week. 

“Here.” Paul places the drink on his desk. “For you.” He adds. Paul watches a series of emotions pass over Ted’s face, watching his face go from confusion, to realization, conflicted, falling, and going indifference.

“Uh… I uh- Thanks man. That’s… that’s really nice of you.” Ted grabs the drink, holding it between both hands. “Y-you didn’t have to.” He stares at it, concentrating on seemingly nothing.

“It’s not a problem, I don’t mind.”

“Uh huh, thanks.” He mumbles. Throughout the week, and that day, Ted kept getting drinks dropped off on his desk by the three of them. Paul found it slightly amusing to see Ted get his fourth drink in a day, and watch Ted get increasingly confused.

“Hey Paul.” Ted says one day after work, jogging after him. “Can I talk to you for a minute?” 

“Yeah sure Ted, what’s up?” He slows down, letting Ted catch up.

“Did you... say something to Bill ‘n Charlotte?” He asks confused. “Like, what’s going on?”

“I didn’t give out any details if that’s what you’re asking. They asked how they can help and I just… told them you would appreciate some Beanies.” Ted blinks, before patting his shoulder, squeezing lightly.

"I uh- Thanks man."

“Like I said before, not a problem.” He says shrugging. It’s probably the most conversation Paul’s had with Ted this week. He, strangely enough, for once doesn’t want it to end. He wants to fill the silence. He racks his brain for any topics.

“So… the CEO’s coming tomorrow. Excited for that?” Immediately Ted reacts negatively. Before Paul can decipher it, Ted masks it over.

“Ooh, real excited. Can’t wait to meet some fucking douche.” He says sarcastically. He notices Paul’s bewilderment. “Ugh, sorry. I just- ugh. Don’t wanna talk about that asshole.” 

“Do you... know him?” Paul asks slowly, completely confused. 

“Nope.” Ted says simply, exaggerating the p. Paul wants to ask him more about it but they reach Ted's car before he can. 

“See ya Paul.”

“Bye Ted. Take care.” He gives a small wave, smiling slightly when Ted returns it.

“You too.”

There's something strange going on with Ted, and Paul only hopes it all blows over by tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> So I have 3.1k or something words written right now, and I'm nowhere near done. I wanted to do a oneshot, cause I though it would work better as so, but I can't. Lol. Writing it all down is hard. So I'm going to multiple chapters, and that way, I can also get feedback and responses. Yeah I gave up at the end, I just needed whatever to post. I'll probably change it later on but it works for now.
> 
> I love this fandom because I've met such sweet and lovely people, y'all are so encouraging and kind. Thank you for reading, please leave any suggestions and such so I can improve not only my writing and the story, but also for your reading pleasure!! Okay love you!! <3


End file.
